The Café of Wishes: Happenstance
by FalalalaLa
Summary: Ludwig felt himself compelled to visit a cafe he hadn't noticed before, walking through its doors in the blink of an eye. He becomes captivated with the owner, a stunning Italian man, before realizing the door behind him is locked shut, and won't open until his deepest wish is granted.
1. Chapter 1

_Secret Santa for emsiecat. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it :)_

* * *

It was exactly as it appeared to be, but at the same time it felt like it was something more, surrounded by a completely different air to it. Ludwig didn't understand what about this shop was making him draw nearer. It was just a hole-in-the-wall café, not too uncommon from any other place you'd find in London by looking at its outside appearance. In fact, you couldn't tell what was in the shop as white curtains had been placed by the windows blocking the view indoors and the door window filled with advertisements. One would have thought it would be a home if it hadn't been for the small, café sign standing out a foot or two away from the place with the cheerful message "WE ARE OPEN!" written in bright red cursive letters.

The café was calling him, and Ludwig knew not why his feet were moving closer and closer to the door, determined to set foot across the threshold. He was only out for a stroll, just to get a breath of fresh air from his home, and he didn't mind the lightly snowing weather outside. He actually wanted to be in the cold weather to forget, so why was he going to a café shop? The more Ludwig questioned his actions, the closer he came to the place beckoning him. He placed his gloved hand over the knob and easily opened the door that came with a chime from above.

While the outside somewhat blended with the other surrounding buildings in color and looks, the inside was definitely diverse. It was warm, brightly colored, and very much homey. Poinsettia centerpieces were positioned on the wooden tables that were spread out on both sides, accompanied by chairs with red cushions. Christmas decorations hung from the top of the walls and along the counter, which had several sweets securely protected in glass. Pictures of various locations were hung about the room, and soft instrumental music played from above. It was quaint, and Ludwig was sure that if such a lovely place truly existed, many people would have flooded each and every speck of space. And yet, there seemed to be not a soul. If it wasn't for the delicious smell of coffee hanging about, Ludwig would have thought he entered a different world altogether alone. After taking a good look around, he approached the counter and said in a strong voice, "Hello? Is anybody here?" A soft gasp was heard and the rummaging of pots and pans from the back erupted like fireworks. Ludwig cringed as each cuisine instrument was dropped, banged, and clanged together. Did this person trip over every utensil in the entire kitchen?

A man soon appeared in the doorway, brushing off what seemed to be specks of cinnamon from his hair and clothes, and wiped his hands on his green apron. Ludwig had to stifle a gasp, eyes growing slightly wider at the sight in astonishment. The young man had to be the most beautiful person Ludwig had ever seen. He was about half a foot shorter than he was with a slim-shaped body, and looked perfectly wonderful even though he was wearing just a simple black shirt and an apron wrapped around his neck and waist. He had this feather-like hair the color of autumn leaves that glowed underneath the well-lit establishment, and a small charming stray curl over by his left ear, complimenting his light skin. He had a slightly red blush brushed across his cheeks, probably from all the work he was doing in the back, and so very astounding dimples that made his smile wider. And his smile indeed! It was bright enough to light the darkness of a thousand galaxies.

In spite of everything spectacular the man had that Ludwig mentioned, nothing could beat the gorgeousness of his eyes. Honey-amber brown, a color that you don't normally see on a daily basis. They were brilliant, joy-filled eyes that held the innocence of a child but the knowledge of someone much older than he seemed. They held so much in them, and yet there was this twinkle in his eye that gave the impression to be out of place from what Ludwig noticed, but found that the face he was so captivated by was only a few inches away from his own.

Ludwig stumbled back, a pink blush spreading on his face. The young man had leaned over the counter, and was now laughing. God, his laugh as well! It was the sound of tiny bells ringing in a silent night, as exquisite as the ringing of church bells on a dreary day. The man wiped a stray tear from his eye, straightening up his posture and leaning a hand against the counter. "I'm sorry for scaring you sir, you were just standing there and you couldn't hear what I was saying so I thought maybe that I could get up real close to you and then you would notice me! My brother does that all the time with me and it works quite well! Actually, I wish he would do that every time to get my attention instead of hitting me on the head. Though I really shouldn't space out too much so I guess it's partially my fault as well, but there's just so much to think about so it can't be too much of my fault that I get distracted! Ah, but I should pay more attention when I'm waiting for something to get done in the kitchen, I've lost a few good meals because of that. I'm getting better though! Oh, speaking of meals, would you like to have anything to eat? Or maybe some hot cocoa or coffee instead since it's so cold outside? I prefer a cappuccino myself on most days, but in December I like to opt it out and go for some hot cocoa instead with the tiny marshmallows because it reminds me of home back in Italy when my grandfather used to make it like that! So, what would you like?"

The vast amount of information passed to Ludwig was something he was not prepared for. He couldn't help but stare at the handsome individual in front of him in slight shock. Said individual then gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even introduce myself, how rude of me! My name is Feliciano! It's nice to meet you…?"

The sentence hung in the air for a short few seconds before Ludwig caught it. "Ludwig." He managed to say, still surprised at the man behind the counter.

"Ludwig, that's a very nice name." Feliciano complimented, smiling. Ludwig turned his head slightly to the side, not wanting the other to catch a glimpse of his dark colored cheeks. The way Feliciano, oh God was that a beautiful name, rolled his own name off the tip of his tongue in his Italian accent was so powerfully overwhelming to Ludwig. He never knew that just by saying his name could affect him in a way he never felt before, the fast beating of his heart.

"T-Thanks. This café… are you the owner?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I love to bake sweets and brew different kinds of drinks. Cooking has always been a favorite pastime of mine! Though I'm still thinking of maybe doing art as a career on the side, I love it just as much! Oh! We also have pasta available here too because I love pasta and I find it hard to believe when someone says they don't even like it in the slightest! Do you like pasta, Ludwig?"

Ludwig slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I enjoy pasta." The other man gave him a large shimmering smile and began to talk about the history of pasta, so it seemed. This was not what Ludwig was expecting when he came in here.

Wait a minute. Ludwig felt compelled to come here, but why did he come in here? With the sudden urge to see the outside world, he turned around quickly back towards the door during Feliciano's ongoing talks of pasta and grasped the handle. It wouldn't budge. Ludwig tried harder, but nothing happened. Feliciano's quieted as Ludwig tried to open the door, almost frantically. Seeing no other choice, Ludwig took a few steps back and ran into the door with his shoulder.

"It won't open. At least not right now." Feliciano said, the cheerful tone gone from earlier. Ludwig, somewhat out of breath, turned to him. He may be a glorious creature that had the appearance rivaling that of an angel's, but he had basically locked him in! He strode to the counter in huge steps, his boots squeaking against the hard floor. Ludwig raised his hand and grabbed the collar of Feliciano's shirt, pulling a third of his body over the counter, face-to-face.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, glaring straight into Feliciano's now teary eyes. The other man sputtered a few things out in fear, rapidly and pointlessly shrieking about unnecessary things like how he had family still back in Italy, was a virgin, and that he didn't want to die yet. Ludwig's patience was growing thin, and ended up yelling in his deep voice, "STOP RAMBLING AND TELL ME WHY!"

Feliciano screamed. Ludwig was being quite firm. He responded back quickly and panicky, stuttering out something Ludwig was least expecting. "T-This is a s-shop that gr-grants a wish and it w-won't let you leave until y-you tell me your wish and it has c-come true!"

Ludwig knitted his eyebrows together. "A… wish shop?"

"Yes! And it won't let you out until a wish has been made!"

"Do you think I was born yesterday?!" Ludwig yelled into Feliciano's ear. Feliciano brought his hands up in defense. "No no, I'm telling you the truth! Just please put me down, you're starting to hurt me!"

It was true, the hold of Feliciano's shirt was causing him to be pushed into the counter and his back was sure to be sore after bending back from his hold. Though he was unhappy with the ridiculous answer and quite angry, Ludwig let go of Feliciano, who rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-You sure are scary when you can be! Sit down at the table right over there," Feliciano pointed to the one closest to him on the right. "I'm going to get a cup of chocolate, do you want one?"

Just like when he entered the café, Ludwig found himself going against his wishes and nodded before even thinking about it. What was this place doing to him? "Alright, I'll be back in a quick second!" Feliciano hummed, skipping back into the kitchen like he hadn't been hollered at and as though everything was perfectly well.

The tall man walked over to the table, taking off his gloves and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand, trying to calm himself down. Nothing was making sense anymore. He unconsciously walked into a café where a beautiful man had trapped him in saying it was really a wish shop instead of a café, and after being told that Ludwig found himself believing it and having nothing to fear! What's wrong with him?! This had to be the most bittersweet day in Ludwig's life.

Feliciano came out much faster than Ludwig had anticipated. He placed a green, steaming cup complete with marshmallows in front of Ludwig with a small spoon on the side, and an identical one in front of him, though he also placed a small, white covered dish to his right. He sat down, stirring his cup of hot cocoa and took a sip, smiling. Once the cup was placed gently back on the table, Feliciano rested his head on his hands, elbows on the table. "So, I'm sure you have a few questions, yes?"

"You said that this... this place is actually a _wishing_ shop?"

"Well," Feliciano paused briefly, looking straight into Ludwig's eyes. "It technically is a shop that will grant your deepest desire. There are some people that come in and once I tell them it's a wishing shop they say what's on the top of their heads. Money, women, power, love, all that kind of stuff. But that wouldn't be what they truly want, and so I try to help them figure out what it is, though I already know what that certain wish is."

Ludwig slowly nodded, gathering the information in. "So do you just randomly grab people out the street and do this?"

Feliciano tilted his head, looking puzzled. He closed his eyes in concentration. "I'm not too sure, the shop is really the one who picks the people and lets me know of the wish, and I just help it along, regardless of the outcome. But I can't disagree with the shop for some of the people it chooses to have come in." He smiled, grabbing his cup and pointing it towards Ludwig. "There are quite a few gorgeous girls that come in, they are always a nice sight to see and chat with. Though there is a particular tall man with soft blond hair, such pale skin that looks like royalty, and the bluest blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life that I very much appreciate coming by."

Ludwig coughed, not in the slightest bit uncomfortable but in another poor attempt to hide his blush. Feliciano laughed at the gesture, taking another sip of cocoa. "I'm sorry, but it seems to me like you are telling me this shop... _is alive?"_ Ludwig questioned after realizing what Feliciano had just said. The man across from him answered, followed by a giggle. "Yes, but don't dwell on it. You might hurt yourself even more just trying to think about it!"

It was strange. Ludwig didn't understand what he was feeling. Upset and angry for not being able to leave, but there was another emotion he was feeling with Feliciano. ...Had they met before? Surely they couldn't have, the striking young man would have stood out most definitely, so what was it? It was hard for Ludwig to feel comfortable around people he didn't know, but he had no trouble with Feliciano.

"Do you know what it is that you truly desire, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, snapping Ludwig away from thinking further on the subject. He paused, crossing his arms.

"There's only one thing I can think of, but it is so insignificant, it couldn't really mean much."

Feliciano slapped a hand down on the table, making Ludwig twitch. "No wish is insignificant! If it was, then why would you wish for it in the first place?"

Ludwig looked at him in surprise. He watched as Feliciano sat back upright, a small, sad smile on his face. "Sorry, but I don't think any wish should be considered insignificant, especially to the person making the wish."

A stir of the cup, a clinking of the glass. "Tell me, what is it you wish with deep desire."

Ludwig gulped, somewhat nervous to be telling this to a person he'd only just met. Then again, there was that air about him that just took down all of his defenses… "I probably wouldn't have thought of it if you had asked me any other day, but today… today hasn't been very generous to me, and I was reminded of this. Deep down I believe this has been plaguing me for many, many years."

Feliciano smiled. "Your deepest wish you desire… what is it?"

A sigh with the sip of cocoa and downcast eyes. Ludwig regained his composure and sat much straighter than ever before. This was something he had never told anyone before, something that no one knew that he wanted. But here was a man, claiming he could grant it. It was ridiculous, to believe in something like hope as Ludwig was a practical thinker. In fact, this whole ordeal was ridiculous, especially that he was going along with it and not trying to escape! But Feliciano… sweet, kind Feliciano had hope in his eyes. And his hope made Ludwig hope.

"I want to regain back my memories from childhood."

* * *

**A/N: **Happenstance means chance, coincidence, incident, luck, destiny, _fate_.

This is a secret santa work for emsiecat. And though originally this was just going to be a two-shot here (which it still will), I've been thinking of making it a mini-series with other pairings. So thank you emsiecat, for giving me inspiration on this. I hope you have a merry Christmas! Next part on will come out on Christmas Eve.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Secret Santa for emsiecat. Merry Christmas!_

_*Warning, there is some graphic descriptions of violence down below. Changed rating to be safe._

* * *

Feliciano hummed, his eyes half-lidded. "Your childhood memories, huh…" He looked up. Ludwig's posture was straight, serious, and business-like. His blue eyes bore into the honey-amber ones, almost impatiently waiting for an answer. With a chuckle, Feliciano sat up a bit straighter himself, his hand absentmindedly twirling the spoon in his drink.

"Tell me about it."

Of course it wasn't going to be as easy as telling the man and then leaving; Ludwig felt a little silly for thinking that. He sighed, looking down into the dark cup of cocoa with a hint of sadness on the tip of his tongue while he spoke. "I've not told this to anyone besides family and close family friends. I don't want others to pity me."

Feliciano reached a hand across, placing it on top of his, gently stroking with his thumb. "Do you think I'm going to pity you, Ludwig?" He asked. It was so sincere of a motion, so caring that it shocked Ludwig completely. It took a while for him to recollect his thoughts, but he responded with "… No. I don't think you will." He gave a small hint of a smile before starting his tale.

"It was back when I was still living in my hometown back in Germany. I was eleven years old, just a boy. I was walking back home from school late one afternoon with my older brother, Gilbert. One of his friends called out to him from behind us and he went back just for a minute to go talk. I had looked both ways across the street and crossed, but I wasn't very observant. There was a turn in the road and you couldn't see if anyone would be there very clearly. So in a way it wasn't all that surprising that I didn't see the van, and they didn't see me. But I was hit. There was blood everywhere, and Gilbert had come to my side, calling out my name over and over."

"No one was wearing seat belts in the car that hit me, so when I looked over to where the van was, it was a complete mess. I saw their bodies spread out at awkward angles, covered in blood. One woman went through the window and was lying halfway across the dashboard, another had her arm just barely on hanging off from the window. The man driving was killed by the airbag, blood dripping down the side of his head and soaking his shirt. The doctors think seeing that, along with the head injury, helped caused the amnesia, since it would have been very traumatic at the time for me to remember that. I was told all this sometime after I woke up. But no one had expected me to lose all my memories from that moment and further back."

Ludwig shook his head. "No matter what I tried, nothing helped me regain my memories. I was fine with that; I had learned to let them go. But recently my brother started to bring things up from that time period. He tried telling me today about certain events, of which I clearly had no clue what he was talking about. We ended up yelling at each other and I figured it was best to leave before we started trying to beat each other up. I went for a walk, then saw the shop and came in."

He took a sip of the cocoa in front of him, eyes downcast. "I was only aggravated; I didn't mean to yell at him. It did get me thinking that maybe having my memories from then might clear up more than I originally thought."

Feliciano hummed, nodding his head. "The one thing Gilbert mentioned several times, including today, was a girl, I think." Ludwig said, placing his cup down.

"A girl?" Feliciano inquired. The lenient music coming from the shop stopped at that point. The only noise heard came from the small sounds of the spoon falling against the cup, almost in a rhythmic pattern in Feliciano's hand.

"Yes, a girl. He said that she used to wear a lot of dresses, especially a green one. She loved to clean apparently, and was a close friend of mine. I had a crush on her, so it seemed." Ludwig angrily sighed. "I don't ever remember meeting a person like that after the accident, and all I can see is just the outline of a child, nothing else."

Feliciano moved his hand from on top of Ludwig's to reach out to the dish next to him, placing it in front of Ludwig. Ludwig stopped and watched him, bewildered.

"I got it for you while in the back. Have some, it might help."

He lifted up the dish cover to reveal something Ludwig hadn't had since he was young. A piece of black forest cake, with lots of white whipped cream and a single cherry on top. It even looked like it was made by his mother! Ludwig silently accepted it, taking the fork that was next to it and took a bite. It tasted like he was back in Germany, running around with Gilbert, and when their parents had been alive, happy. Back when Ludwig tried so hard not to think about the past and had looked to the future with enthusiasm.

"So the girl," Feliciano continued, watching Ludwig as he ate. "She was fond of you, yes?"

He took another bite. "Yes. She liked to… run around and play different kinds of games. She was in the same kindergarten class as I was, as Gilbert told me." He could see her in his mind, chasing after him and vice versa, playing with dolls and pretend pirates as well. He always had to go rescue her because she would trip quite often.

"You sometimes thought she was annoying though, so why even bother?"

He placed another piece of cake into his mouth, answering back after he successfully swallowed it. "Because she was the only one who wasn't scared of me. I wasn't exactly the nicest looking kid around, and with an older brother like Gilbert hanging around I-"

Ludwig stopped, dropping the fork which clanged against the plate, rolling onto the ground. His hand was in midair, eyes wider than ever before. He had a look between being perplexed, alarmed, and enlivened. He thought for a moment, before scrunching up his eyes.

"I… I was never told that. I don't remember someone telling me... Wait. Am I... remembering? I'm… remembering…" He said uncertainly, looking over to Feliciano for confirmation. The Italian did nothing but smile in return. "I'm remembering!"

Ludwig nearly bellowed out, laughing. "She was always stuck to my side! Always talking about magic and fairytales, and hope! Declared us best friends the second we met! Gilbert used to tease me so much about it, along with some of his friends, but I never paid mind to them! She liked to gather flowers and make crowns out of them and loved to paint! And God forbid if she missed a meal, she could whine as bad as a puppy. Her tears were terrible to deal with as well, I couldn't ever say no to that face! My God, I can't believe I'm remembering!"

Ludwig stood up, his hand resting against his head. A few tears ran down his face. This had to be a dream! "Gilbert tried to kiss her once. I need to have a talk to him about messing around with other people later on tonight! He used to do that to me all the time when our parents weren't looking. Putting fake bugs in my bed and hanging a glowing skeleton in front of me in the middle of the night! But that girl, she would still come over to me no matter what. My parents loved her and became good friends with her parents while-" He abruptly halted in mid-sentence. There was a memory, one no person had spoke to him about before. As the event ran though his thoughts, his face turned melancholy. He talked softer, almost in a hushed whisper.

"She moved when we were nine. She needed to go back to her hometown in Italy due to her father's job. I-I kissed her goodbye and found out she liked me, but I never saw her again. I was devastated. Maybe this was why Gilbert never really mentioned her before until now." Ludwig slowly sat back down, in deep thought, wiping away the residue of water trickling from his eyes. "He didn't want me to remember how terribly upset I was that she left. I was truly broken when she moved. I was even thinking of her before and during the accident. I really... loved her."

Feliciano turned to look behind him, his facial expression unknown to Ludwig. "…Why did you refer to him as a 'her'?" He calmly questioned.

Ludwig looked up in astonishment. "It's… out of habit right now since I've just remembered, but I've always known that 'she' was really a 'he', just like me. I thought at the time that I had to marry a beautiful girl, like my father would always say. So I figured if I just referred to him as a girl it would be alright. I didn't know any better back then. It didn't matter, he really was more on the girly side." He chuckled. "Even so… I loved him so much. I wish I could remember his face exactly, though. It's still a bit blurry."

"Then you're in luck!" Feliciano said excitedly, still facing the wall behind him. Ludwig stared at the back of his head, most definitely confused. "Just look straight ahead."

And Ludwig saw it. He got up and walked over to Feliciano's side, briefly stopping before taking a few steps further. It was a painting of what looked like a young girl in a green dress, sound asleep on a pink fluffy pillow. The painting was messily done, but the image that was to be portrayed came out beautifully. Ludwig remembered this painting, oh so very much.

"It's him…" He reached a hand out and touched it, running down the child's cheek.

"You gave it to him as a present. He was so ecstatic to have something you painted, you know. After the bunny painting incident, he didn't think you wanted to touch paint again! Though you really confused him of your feelings. You didn't have to run away just because he got close to help you fix the foot of a rabbit."

Ludwig slowly turned around, facing Feliciano. The look on his face was undefinable. There were no words to express what he was seeing right in front of him. Feliciano was softly smiling, his eyes closed in deep through. His feet were kicking under the chair like a small child would.

"He loved your smiles the most, especially since you would give him a bright, toothy smile! He liked how your blond hair would glow under the sun, even if you didn't like going outside on sunny days due to your pale skin. Your love of dogs helped him conquer his own fear of dogs, and wanted to spend so much more time with you. He did date a few young ladies during his time, but his mind would always go back to you. He was told to give up on multiple occasions by both family and friends, but you know the one thing he had that he never lost?"

"Hope." They both said at the exact same time. Ludwig couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You…"

Feliciano smiled, a bit shyly. "You've remembered. I told you this shop grants wishes, and you didn't believe me!"

"F-Feliciano… you were… you are..." Ludwig stuttered in shock. He couldn't get the words right, as though they were stuck in his throat.

Feliciano only quietly laughed in response. "Have you figured me out as well? Yes, I am that same child, all grown up." He paused. "Well, not exactly, but yes."

"My God… Feliciano…"

"Unfortunately," Then, almost suddenly, a bright white light escaped from the corners of the café, the shop slowly becoming pieces and falling into the light. The noise startled Ludwig, as he watched the walls turn into little pieces of white. "The time has come for us to go."

A high wind picked up, nearly knocking Ludwig off his feet. "W-Wait! I don't understand!" He yelled, trying to brace himself onto the floor. The shop was disappearing?!

"The shop was only here to grant your deepest desire, and now that it has been done, you are going to return back to where you belong."

The ceiling decorations flew off, becoming specks of white. There was no end to the amount of white surrounding them. Ludwig was afraid of falling through it, but he only had one thing in mind. He reached an arm out to Feliciano, who stayed in his spot on the chair, relaxed. "Please, wait! I just remembered you, please don't go!" When Feliciano didn't make any moves, Ludwig frantically called out to him, desperate. "Will I ever meet you again?!" His feet were dangerously close to the white edge. This was so much to take in, and Ludwig only wanted to stay just a moment longer, just a second longer with his lost love.

Feliciano laughed, that same bell-like laugh. "Of course you will, silly. You are going to see me_ real_ soon." The white was beginning to cover Ludwig's eyes. The last thing he heard was Feliciano, in a sad, pained, and yet optimistic voice that whispered in his ear, "Love will always find a way."

And with that Ludwig was blinded by the light. All noise was gone, and soon the white gradually faded into darkness. There was nothing in sight, nothing to grasp. The darkness was everywhere, no thoughts or anything in this realm. Ludwig could feel himself drifting off, but with no known location. It was somewhat of an uplifting feeling as his head tilted back. His lips parted as he tried to speak, but there was no sound. He felt himself leaning back, further and further until suddenly-

DING!

Ludwig felt himself hurled back, landing on the pavement with a bump. He groaned as he rubbed his head, opening a eye. "Ow…" He focused more and found himself exactly back on the street he was before, only now he was sitting on the road with a bump on his head and… a red bicycle on his lap?

"Ve! I'm so sorry, mister!" A frantic voice called out. The bike was lifted off as he was helped back up into a sitting position. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm still new to the area so I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a glance at some of the beautiful buildings but I was doing it while riding my bike and didn't see you standing there! Are you okay? I can get you to a hospital if you'd like! Please don't die on me, I don't want to be a killer and it wasn't my fault the buildings were all so pretty in the first place! Please, you can't die!"

Ludwig grunted. "Please stop talking, you're giving me a headache! I'm not going to die from something like this!" He opened his eyes, and nearly flew back.

It was Feliciano, though looking much different than back in the café. He was bundled up in a heavy blue coat with a red and white striped scarf. His hair was in an array, sticking out all over the place. He was out of breath, worry all across his face.

And then Feliciano opened his eyes.

Ludwig wasn't sure how long they sat there, Feliciano practically on his lap with two arms on each side, in the middle of the street in the late afternoon, but he wasn't sure he wanted to move just yet. They were so very beautiful. The twinkle was gone from his eye, but there was something much deeper in his eyes now. It was hard to perfectly explain with words.

Feliciano softly gasped, whispering quietly "Wow…"

"I…" Ludwig tried to speak, to say anything, but nothing came out. Wasn't this the same Feliciano he just met in the café? Why was he acting like they were meeting all over again? Feliciano moved away, slowly sitting back down on the pavement next to him.

"You have gorgeous eyes." Feliciano said, completely overwhelmed. "The color of blue is just… amazing. Reminds me of a dear friend I had back as a kid!"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, wait, what? Didn't you just meet me in that shop—?" His question stopped short as he glanced over where the café had been. There was nothing in the spot. It was as though the two neighboring building had swallowed it up whole, leaving not even a bit of space where the place once stood.

The other man gave him a puzzled look. "Shop? No, I was just on my bike and I knocked you over while you were walking."

"But…" Nothing made sense! There was no way they didn't meet back in the café! And where did the café go? Ludwig was beyond confused as he tried to come up with a logical answer, but what happened to him wasn't the least bit logical so how could it easily be answered? He remembered his past with Feliciano, that's not a lie, but apparently the café was one? Ludwig groaned as he tried to think of an answer.

Feliciano took him out of his thoughts by grabbing both of his arms and helping him back up to his feet. "I'm sorry, maybe I really did hit you too hard on the head! In return for almost knocking you out, would you like to join me for cup of coffee? My treat, of course! There's a really good place near my apartment I think you'd like. I normally like to have a cappuccino, but on colder days like these I like to have-"

"Hot cocoa, with the tiny marshmallows." Ludwig finished, looking down at the surprised Feliciano. Judging by the look on his face, it was as though he never told him that in the first place. So maybe he really didn't meet Feliciano at all? "I-I'm just guessing. Cocoa with the marshmallows reminds people of their homes… right?"

The smile that came after was so beautiful, it caused Ludwig's heart to skip a beat. Feliciano was glowing, lifting up all the worries Ludwig had in his head about the shop and the man before him. "You're right… You are absolutely right! So, what do you say? Care to join me?"

Ludwig smiled. "It'd be my pleasure."

Feliciano picked up his bike and started walking in the direction Ludwig had come from. He followed, but stopped for a moment to look back where the café once stood. Was the café even real? Did he meet another version of Feliciano? What if the bike really did cause him to regain his memories in place of that café?

"Was it… all in my head?" Ludwig said out loud, speaking to himself. Feliciano's shout made him turn back. He yelled an apology and took large strides back to Feliciano's side. Feliciano linked an arm with Ludwig's, his other hand guiding the bike as he laughed at Ludwig's bright blush and poor argument as to why they shouldn't do things like that in public.

Whether the shop actually existed or not, it didn't matter at that moment. It brought Feliciano back into his life. And for that, he could never be more grateful.

* * *

**A/N: **Happenstance means chance, coincidence, incident, luck, destiny, _fate_.

This will be part of a mini story series. More about the café itself will be revealed in later stories that will coincide with this one. There are many hints in this that reveals the café's nature. Maybe you picked up on it, or maybe you didn't? Is it necessary to know? Who knows? That's up to you. And no, you don't have to read all of the hints since each story will be separate enough that you don't need to read the others.

And a question to you: What do you think the café is? What are your ideas/theories about it? What the heck is going on around this place?

I hope you guys have a merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that jazz :D And a special merry Christmas to emsiecat, to whom this work of fanfiction was written to.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya._


End file.
